Quand une crise s'invite
by duneline
Summary: Dean embrasse Anna devant Castiel. Et, Dean doit affronter une attaque inattendue Démon ou autre chose?  Slash/Yaoi. Parue sur "le monde du slash".


Suite au défi que nous nous sommes lancées, Sillia et moi, je vous livre ma fic sur ce pairing qui commence à me faire craquer !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et sont la propriété exclusive de leurs scénaristes et producteurs !

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier pour cette histoire !

Bonne lecture !

Quand une crise s'invite :

Castiel était parti, disparaissant sans un mot. Silencieux comme à son habitude.

Dean réajusta sa chemise et son pantalon, se passa les mains dans ses cheveux pour les lisser et descendit de sa voiture.

Anna avait rejoint ses frères et sœurs dans le ciel. Abandonnant le jeune chasseur et ses tourments et incertitudes derrière elle.

Dean pesta entre ses dents sur la manière dont les anges se comportaient parfois et leurs gentillesses si proches de l'hypocrisie…

Il rentra dans sa chambre et se glissa jusqu'à la salle de bain. Veillant à ne pas émettre un bruit.

Le jeune aîné ne tenait pas à réveiller Sam et Bobby et affronter leurs regards curieux et interrogateurs. Non. Pour l'instant, c'était hors de ses forces.

Car hormis sa compassion pour Anna et sa révolte contre toutes les créatures célestes, Dean n'avait rien à dire.

Pendant que l'eau coulait sur sa peau, le lavant de ses frasques de la nuit passée, enlevant définitivement les traces de la luxure de la veille, le jeune chasseur se remémora le visage passionné de sa jeune amante, ses cris, ses murmures, ses larmes d'émerveillement lors de l'acte suprême et ses sanglots…

Puis du regard de son ange gardien. Son Castiel à l'éternel trench coat et ses expressions si candides souvent.

Dean, subitement, sentit son souffle devenir court et irrégulier et haleta, cherchant à ôter cette sensation d'oppression au niveau de ses poumons.

Des larmes de douleur et d'incompréhension coulèrent sur ses joues.

Paniqué, le jeune chasseur tenta de faire entrer de l'air dans sa trachée. En vain.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Une attaque de démons ? Un sort maléfique ? Sam ! Il se devait d'avertir Sam pour que ce dernier pusse se défendre et fuir, si besoin était.

Les objets, autour de Dean, s'obscurcissaient et devenaient des ombres au fur et à mesure que les secondes passèrent.

Dean parvint tant bien que mal à sortir de la salle de bain et s'écroulant presque sur la moquette de sa chambre, il essaya de crier. Pour alerter son cadet et Bobby.

Mais la sensation d'oppression disparut et de l'air, du bon oxygène, pénétra dans les poumons endoloris de Dean qui respira bruyamment.

Il aperçut son ange, agenouillé près de lui, qui le fixait inquiet.

« -Bon sang, Cas' ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fichu durant tout ce temps ! Ange Gardien, mon œil ! » Gronda Dean, en essuyant ses larmes et en se relevant.

Malgré sa colère vis-à-vis de son ange, il accepta son aide pour s'allonger dans son lit.

« -Je croyais que c'était ton boulot de me sauver des dangers !Des Démons et tout le tralala ! » Grogna Dean qui se tut devant l'expression de culpabilité de Castiel.

Son cœur se fendit devant la tristesse évidente de l'ange qui ne protestait pas.

« -Je suis désolé, Dean. S'excusa Castiel, en baissant la tête de remords. Mais il me semblait que tu n'étais pas en péril immédiat. »

Dean fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par la raison avancée de son ange. Qu'était donc, pour un être immortel, la notion de danger immédiat ?

Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus sur la question car il n'avait pas le cœur d'accabler davantage le petit être qui n'osait le regarder en face.

Inconsciemment, avant de réaliser la portée de son geste, l'humain détailla les traits de l'ange, minutieusement.

Soudain, la respiration du jeune aîné des Winchester s'accéléra et un demi- sourire joua sur ses lèvres.

Les doigts du jeune homme se posèrent sur la joue de Castiel qui pencha doucement sa tête de côté. Réfléchissant sans doute sur le motif de cet acte de son protégé.

« -Cas', je t'en prie ! Chuchota Dean, dans une voix basse et suppliante. Ne me regarde pas ainsi ! Je ne parviendrai pas à exprimer mon attachement pour toi ! »

Castiel pencha, encore plus, sa tête de côté. Perplexe.

Dean soupira, amusé par sa propre hardiesse et sa stupidité. Bien sûr, Castiel était trop pur pour comprendre où voulait en venir son protégé !

Les yeux de Dean s'aventurèrent sur les traits si charmants de son être céleste et son regard s'assombrit sous un désir de plus en fort.

Craignant d'effrayer Castiel et d'encourir le courroux divin, Dean se tourna sur l'autre côté du lit et se perdit dans la contemplation, ô combien jouissive, du mur de sa chambre.

« -Dean, tu m'en veux toujours de n'être pas intervenu plus tôt ? » Demanda l'ange.

Le jeune chasseur perçut la souffrance dans la voix de son protecteur et finit par refaire volte-face.

« -Non, tu dois avoir tes raisons. Fit Dean, en s'efforçant de sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable de mon humeur boudeuse. »

« -Tu as eu une crise d'angoisse, sous la douche. Déclara Castiel, tranquillement. Je pensais que tu aurais pu gérer la situation seul. Surtout que tu n'aimes pas que je te vois dans tes moments de faiblesse mentale. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant nier l'explication de son ange. Castiel disait toujours la vérité.

Mince ! Fichu Castiel et son don de …Médecine !

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais pas un mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Castiel avait raison !

Le jeune Winchester avait eu, simplement, une crise d'angoisse qui avait failli lui coûter la vie.

Il songea, avec une ironie amère, que, là où les démons avaient échoué, une toute petite crise de panique avait presque réussi !

Une crise de panique avait failli avoir le dessus sur le grand Dean Winchester, terreur des créatures abominables et compagnies !

Un rire fou secoua le jeune homme et Castiel s'inclina sur le visage de Dean qui riait à gorge déployé.

« -Dean, s'il te plait ! Murmura l'ange, anxieux. Dean, s'il te plait ! Tu ne peux pas devenir fou, s'il te plait ! »

Dean cessa brusquement et se concentra sur le visage de Castiel. Grave et sérieux.

« -Tu sais pourquoi j'ai eu une crise d'angoisse ? Demanda Dean, en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel. A cause et pour toi. Ton air quand j'ai embrassé Anna. J'ai bien vu que ça ne te plaisait pas. J'ai été inquiet pour toi. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir fait souffir. De t'avoir fait connaître un sentiment si humain, Cas : La jalousie. »

Sans un mot de plus, Dean amena Castiel près de son visage et l'embrassa. Tendrement. Amoureusement.

Castiel, d'abord interdit et un peu désorienté par les sensations inconnues procurées par les lèvres de Dean, se détendit et enlaçant son protégé par le cou, entreprit de répondre au baiser.

« -Cas', tu m'as mordu ! » S'écria la voix de Dean, stupéfaite et empreinte de douleur.

« -Toi aussi, tu m'as mordu. Fit Castiel, étonné. Comme j'ai cru que cela te plaisait, j'ai voulu te donner ce plaisir ! »

Un rire amusé résonna dans la chambre :

« -Ok, Cas' ! Il va falloir que je t'apprenne la différence entre mordiller et mordre ! »

Aux sons qui suivirent après cette promesse, Dean dut apprendre autre choses à son cher ange…

Fin.

Verdict ?


End file.
